Harry Potter and Merlin's Deception
by irishoverlord
Summary: A twist on the traditional Harry is Merlin's descendant. Harry goes back in time, not by choice, and meets Merlin. Rating is for future language, pairing is undecided. AU, Ignores Deathly Hallows. Abandoned. If wanted please message.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** If I was J. K. Rowling this would be published canon.

Harry Potter and Merlin's Deception

The summer was rather warmer then usual at Number Four Privet Drive, and one Harry Potter could attest to this fact. After all the usual chores assigned to him were completed, this day's list was rather short, he returned to the smallest bedroom at the top of the stairs, also known as Harry's room. The Dursleys seemed to have decided that if they ignored Harry more than they normally did, he would leave sooner. This plan would have succeeded if not for one small fact. Harry Potter was not yet seventeen. Thus he stuck at his relatives, both for the blood wards, and his status as a minor.

Upon reaching his room, the sight that greeted him was not what one would expect. The room was far larger then what the house should have allowed. The answer to this quandary was simple. Magic. Harry found e was extremely proficient without a wand and thus his magic was untraceable. After all, it is only the wands the Ministry tracks not the wizard. So with his wandless capabilities growing, he was able to transfigure his room from a hovel to a very lavish place.

Hedwig hooted as Harry walked into his room. He walked over to her perch and began to stroke her feathers.

"Only one week left girl," he said.

And it was true, July thirty first was indeed one week away. Then his seventh year at Hogwarts would begin. He still needed to defeat Voldemort but it would be easier then he thought it would be too.

Dumbledore, after what happened on the Ministry had realized that while Harry maybe the one to kill Voldemort, no prophecy said that the job could not be made easier. So Dumbledore had spent the year up to his death alternately teaching Harry how to duel, how to find and destroy Horcruxes, and going out to do the job himself. There were only two left, the one inside Harry, of which Harry was aware, and Voldemort's snake Nagini.

Because of this success Harry was slightly more optimistic about his chances of survival. Add to that he had been training intensely for a year and he had a small hope. Granted it was one that was catatonic and bleeding internally, but still a small hope.

Hedwig hooted again, and snapped Harry from his thoughts. He then went over to his trunk and removed a book.

'_Hermione would be proud,'_ he thought, '_Reading over the summer and not for class either, she'd have a heart attack!'_

Harry was reading on Merlin, he also found it strange that for such an important figure, very little of his written records or even a physical description of him survived. Even the picture on the chocolate frog cards was only an artist's depiction not a real picture. So naturally he read as much as he could not truly trusting most of the information he found. Supposedly Merlin was a shape shifter, capable of wandless magic, could talk to animals, and see the future, and possessed many other lost abilities. Harry resolved that he would speak to Merlin the afterlife.

The week passed quickly in a haze of chores and reading for Harry.

The night before his seventeenth birthday Harry stayed awake like always. He watched the seconds tick away: three, two, one. A silent, bright flash enveloped him and he was gone.

Harry woke on a stone floor, and slowly stood, taking in the rough stonework that faced him.

"Harry Potter, I'll admit I've been expecting you for some time," said a voice behind him.

Harry turned around to face himself.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm you, or at least an older you," the figure replied.

"Prove it."

"Expecto Patronum" the other said tiredly as the same silver stag burst forth.

"Why am I here?" the younger Harry asked.

"I'd rather like to know that myself."

"Fine then, at least tell me this: where are we?"

"Camelot, 1100 A.D."

"Camelot? How did I end up in Camelot? Or go back in time? Who are you and what have you done?" Harry demanded.

"I have done nothing, and as I told you I am an older version of you, and my name is Merlin!"

* * *

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I was J. K. Rowling this would be published canon.

Harry stared at himself. '_This isn't possible! Why am I claiming to be Merlin? How did I get here?'_

"I understand you may be confused, and to be honest, so am I, but still you need to calm down. I have a theory of why you're here, and I won't bother asking, as I know you want to hear it. I think that you are here now to learn about me, so that you will be prepared to become me in your future. Now what I would like to know is why I do not remember this little meeting. Perhaps if I remembered meeting my older self I would aspire to become what I saw my older self to be and there fore not become my older self at all and destroy the time line," the older Harry said.

"That's great, now can you say that so I can understand?" the younger Harry demanded.

"I believe that you are here to learn the arts that I possess. Essentially you will become Merlin. To do that you need to be able to do what Merlin did. That is where I come in, to teach you what you will do as Merlin. Make sense?"

"Somewhat."

"Can't fault your honesty. But why now? Why not when I first became Merlin?"

"What's wrong with now?"

"Now? I've been in Camelot for six hundred years!"

"Wait you're six hundred years old?"

"Six hundred and seventeen actually, you seem to be forgetting our Hogwarts years."

"But how can anyone live that long? Not even Dumbledore lived that long!"

"That's true he didn't. But wizards live longer then muggles, and the more powerful a wizard, the slower he ages."

At this point Harry took a close look at his future self, the older Harry hardly looked older than nineteen. '_If the aging process was this slow after six hundred years, how long will I live?_'

"So," the younger Harry said with a sigh and mounting resolve, "If you're going to teach me to become Merlin when do we start?"

"We will begin tomorrow with the basics. Oh and for the record you will only meet those that need to know of your presence here. Which will be only a few people, and even then their memories will be corrected. Anyhow, I will go prepare a room," with that Merlin (the elder Harry) left the room.

Harry now realized that they were in some sort of sitting room in front of a massive fireplace with crackling logs. He also noticed that the room was relatively bare except for a table with three chairs, a stand with a water basin on top and one window looking east. The only other decorations, if you could call them that, were bookshelves. From floor to ceiling, filled to overflowing, in every conceivable space Harry could see were bookshelves. This collection, he realized with a start that in the future it would be his own, could possibly put the Hogwarts library to shame.

"Admiring the collection?" Harry jumped, he hadn't noticed Merlin reenter the room.

"How did you get all these to fit?" Harry asked.

"Take one down and see," Merlin said with a gesture to the closest shelf.

Harry walked to the indicated shelf and was startled when he recognized a very future copy of _The Standard Book Of Spells Grade Seven_. He took the book off the shelf and was only slightly surprised to see another row of books magically contained behind the first row.

"Somehow, when I arrived here all my possessions came with me. Yes including Hedwig," Merlin said cutting off the question.

"However I think if I allow you to see her it might change something so it's probably best if you don't interact with her." Merlin continued while Harry quickly put two and two together.

"Merlin was the first wizard to have a phoenix familiar so naturally Hedwig must turn into a phoenix at some point correct?" Harry guessed.

"Well, yes but not entirely, you see, Hedwig is, well, nesting," Merlin said with a slight grin.

"Ah, well, that's unexpected," Harry said in shock.

"Not really, phoenixes do live forever," Merlin said.

"Fawkes," Harry said.

"Indeed. It seems he will remember us when we go to Hogwarts and therefore why he helped us. Not because we were loyal to Dumbledore."

"Yes so, she is up in the third door on the left, yours is the second on the left, and mine is at the end of the hall." Merlin said as they approached the hallway. There were seven doors, three on the left, another three on the right, and one at the end.

"What are the other three doors you wonder? The first is a library. The second is a dueling room. The third is my study, and the first on the left is my personal potions lab. As I said, yours is the second on the left."

Harry entered his room and found a sparse stone room, a small cot and wardrobe. He settled in for the night.

* * *

Please Review :)


End file.
